


Can't You Hear the S.O.S. ?

by fleurofthecourt



Series: Codas, Tags, and Missing Scenes -- Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Gen, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurofthecourt/pseuds/fleurofthecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam gets back to the bunker, Cas hasn't moved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You Hear the S.O.S. ?

“Cas? Cas!” Sam’s voice, laced with concern, reaches him, before strong, steady hands are pulling him upright, leaning him against a stack of books, carefully cataloging his injuries with a few cursory glances. “Oh god, Cas.”

He blinks up, assuming that Sam thinks this is even worse than it is, before he manages to choke out, “I’m fine, Sam.”

And, it’s true enough, physically speaking, he thinks. All of these cuts and bruises will heal, likely within the hour.

“The hell you are,” Sam says before forcefully tugging the angel blade out of the book. He’s visibly shaking, with anger and frustration, when he turns back. “He did this, didn’t he?”

It’s only the emotional wounds that are going to scar.

Cas’ eyes meet Sam’s just long enough for Sam to know it’s the truth before his gaze momentarily falls to the floor.

“He was going to kill you.” 

Cas works at his jaw, swallows some of the blood and bile that’s built up in his mouth, so he can speak more easily. Then he meets Sam’s eyes again. "But he didn’t.”

Sam snorts sardonically. “Sorry if I don’t think that my brother not killing his best friend is cause for celebration."

It’s not. 

Cas knows it’s not.

But in it, he sees this thin glimmer of hope, a silver lining on the black cloud that surrounds them. The one that he feels weighing on both of them as they take in the bodies strewn across the bunker’s floor.

Right now, his love and, he assumes, Sam’s, are able to pull Dean back from the edge.

Love can still make him stop.

“He's almost gone, Sam. But he's not gone yet.”

He saw Dean’s hand trembling, though, willing himself not to plunge the blade straight into his heart, before he’d shut his eyes, waiting for the strike that didn’t come. Before he heard the blade jab into the book and slice through its pages. 

Those trembling hands make him suspect that eventually even love will stop holding power.

“However,” Cas pulls his blade from Sam’s hand and places it back up his sleeve, “he said he wouldn’t miss next time. I don’t doubt his sincerity.”

Sam frowns grimly before reaching for Cas’ hand and helping him stand. “Yeah, right now, I don’t doubt that, I don’t doubt that at all. You sure you’re okay?”

“No, Sam. I’m not,” Cas says. He looks back at the boy on the floor and sighs. “I need the Dean that I know back.”

The Dean that’s going to look back at all the destruction he’s wrought today with horror in his eyes.

Because that Dean Winchester wants, above all, to save people. 

“We all do.”

**Author's Note:**

> "When you're near me, darling, can't you hear me, S.O.S  
> The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S. O. S.  
> When you're gone  
> How can I even try to go on?  
> When you're gone  
> Though I try, how can I carry on?
> 
> You seem so far away though you are standing near  
> You made me feel alive, but something died I fear." 
> 
> S.O.S. ~ ABBA


End file.
